Time Warp Trouble
by Lady Matrix
Summary: Setsuna always had the power to alter how the time stream flowed--even how organisms behaved and looked. One night, however, things go terribly wrong: Setsuna awakens to find her friends completely changed! Just goes to show you, alcohol and the supreme p


Title: Time Warp Trouble  
  
Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna-chan! Yes, another fanficcie headed your way. This is actually one of my multi - chapters. This particular chapter, in my eyes, needs some serious revising. But that's just one girl's opinion, maybe you'll like it. I send another story of mine into the "Den of Lions". Have fun with it or rip it to pieces. Your decision.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and friends do not belong to me. However, this story does. ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Why is it ALWAYS my fault?!  
  
ÒSETSUNA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!Ó  
  
A disgruntled looking green-haired woman sprung out of her bed, and walked slowly over to the sound of the voice calling her. Difficult task, really, considering everything she saw seemed to appear like a water painting. She finally managed to reach her destination: Haruka's room.   
  
She stood at the edge of Haruka's bed and asked grumpily, ÒYAWN! Haruka...what is it n...Ó The time guardian stopped her question as soon as she saw exactly what she was looking at.  
  
It was...QUEEN BERYL?!  
  
ÒBERYL?!?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARUKA?!Ó screeched the time gaurdress, jumping away from the bed.  
  
ÒItÕs ME, Setsuna-baka.Ó grumbled HarukaÕs voice. Beryl, or rather, Haruka, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the ruby-eyed woman. ÒWhat did you do THIS time?!Ó  
  
Setsuna proceeded in glaring back. ÒWhat makes you think I had anything to do with this?Ó she snapped, imitating Queen Beryl/HarukaÕs actions, and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
ÒOh...Idunno...Ó drawled on Beryl/Haruka, Òmaybe because youÕre the time gaurdress-and you were DRUNK last night?!Ó she sneered, finishing off the statement.  
  
So THAT explained SetsunaÕs headache...  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes, stuck her nose in the air, and took on a snobbish tone of voice, ÒThat doesnÕt prove anything.Ó  
  
ÒMaybe THIS can clear things up...Ó growled Beryl/Haruka. She proceeded in throwing a crumpled of piece of paper at SetsunaÕs head.  
  
Setsuna picked up the piece of paper, and unfolded it. She tried to read the slurred handwriting and had to squint in order to do so. The letter read:  
  
Dear Everybody,  
  
If you wake up and youÕre not yourself....happy april foolÕs day!!! haha....funny joke huh?  
  
Luvs,  
  
Trista  
  
P.S. We ran outta wine.  
  
Haruka/Beryl looked at Setsuna, raising an eyebrow. ÒWho the hell is Trista?Ó  
  
Setsuna shrugged it off. ÒHey-I was drunk, I have an excuse.Ó  
  
ÒAHA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!!Ó Haruka/Beryl yelled, jumping out of her bed, pointing at Setsuna accusingly.  
  
ÒI didnÕt admit to ANYTHING!!!Ó Setsuna yelled, throwing her hands wildly into the air.  
  
After a few moments of glaring at each other, threatening either woman to dare make a move, a blood - curdling scream was heard.  
  
ÒEIIIIIIEEEEE!Ó  
  
Both Setsuna and Haruka/Beryl gasped, and ran to MichiruÕs room, where MichiruÕs uncontained squealing was coming from.  
  
They opened the door slowly, and peeked around the entrance, looking for any sign of Michiru. They glanced at the bed, and around the room, but there there was no Michiru Kaioh to be found.  
  
ÒMichi...?Ó Haruka/Beryl called softly.  
  
ThatÕs when Setsuna noticed a curled - up form quivering in the corner, rocking back and forth.  
  
Setsuna gasped, and pointed at MichiruÕs face...except it wasnÕt MICHIRUÕs face that both Setsuna and Haruka/Beryl were gawking at...it was...  
  
ÒGROSS! ItÕs ZIRCHONIA! EWWY!Ó Setsuna shrieked, sticking out her tounge in disgust.  
  
Michiru/Zirchonia started bawling all over again, tears streaming down from her...er...his...her?...eyes. ÒI - I - I w - was...j - just brushing m - my hair...a - and I l - looked at m - myself...AND IT WASNÕT ME! IT WAS THIS UGLY SKIN BAAAAAAAAAAG!Ó  
  
Haruka/Beryl shot Setsuna a dirty look that clearly read: "See! Look what you've done!" and walked over to Michiru/Zirchonia, wrapped her arms around her, and attempted to comfort her.  
  
Setsuna sighed and tucked a few loose strands of green hair behind her ear. What was going on? She was in deep trouble this time. A thoughtful look suddenly crossed Setsuna's facial features. If Haruka and Michiru were transformed into Beryl and Zirchonia...then surely...  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened, and she dashed towards Hotaru's room, acting on her hunch.  
  
Setsuna stepped slowly into Hotaru's room quietly, which was dimly lit, despite the uncountable lamps strewn everywhere.  
  
"Hotaru?" Setsuna called gently, trying to coerce the young girl from wherever she was hiding. It took a few more calls of, "Hotaru! Where are you young lady?", for something to rustle underneath Hotaru's bed sheets. Setsuna arched an eyebrow, noticing how small the lump underneath the bed sheets was...and how round...  
  
Holding her breath, Setsuna tugged off the covers, only to reveal...  
  
"LUNA P?!"  
  
The being that appeared to be Luna P yawned, and looked up at Setsuna, saying in a voice that would only belong to a little girl, "Setsuna - mama? Is it time to get up for breakfast yet?"  
  
"Oh my gosh," was the only words that Setsuna could manage to form with her mouth. Setsuna stepped back from Hotaru's bed, sensing a major headache coming on.  
  
Hotaru/Luna P's blue eyes darted towards the unsteady form of Setsuna, violet eyes wide and questioning. "What's wrong, Setsuna -mama?"  
  
Hotaru/Luna P rose in an attempt to get up from her bed and try to help the by now hysterical time gaurdress, but found something quite unusual in doing so. The Senshi of Saturn found that instead of her feet making contact with the floor..."I CAN FLY?!?!...AND WHERE ARE MY LEGS?!?!" Hotaru/Luna P cried in horror.  
  
Setsuna held in her hand and collapsed against the room's white bleached wall. This wasn't happening...this wasn't happening...  
  
"SETSUNA! GET DOWN HERE!--THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO WANNA SEE YOU!"  
  
Setsuna winced as Haruka's voice echoed throughout the household. The sandy - haired blonde's beastly voice, needless to say, did not make an improvement on Setuna's headache.  
  
Setsuna, compelled to gain back some of Haruka's favor so she could live to see another day, dashed downstairs to see who their new guests were; Hotaru/Luna P whirring right behind her. Setsuna, concluding she was immune to being shocked by any further surprises, gazed wearily at the sight that lay before her. 6 people stood beside Haruka/Beryl and Michiru/Zirchonia gave her the dirtiest glares ever: 4 among the 6 newcomers took the form of the long since dead Negaverse generals. The other 2 however...  
  
"Oh, Usa - chan! Mamoru - san! I'm glad to see this spell hasn't affected you too!" Setsuna exclaimed, clapping her finely manicured hands together in glee.  
  
The petite blonde opened her mouth, but instead of a feminine voice flowing from her pink lips, a deep voice snapped coldly, "Think again, moron!"  
  
No. She was wrong. Setsuna managed to find some more surprise still left in her. She took a step back, bumping against the couch. "Wait...does that mean...?" Setsuna looked desperately towards the person who was supposed to be Mamoru, for help. However, Setsuna found no lifesaver being thrown to her when Usagi's voice said, "Er--sorry Setsuna - chan...me and Mamo-chan switched bodies too..."  
  
"And it's all your FAULT!" Mamoru's voice growled. Setsuna was in a daze. It was strange hearing such a deep baritone voice coming from such a small body. In all her years [centuries, really], Setsuna had never seen something quite like it.  
  
"This...this sort of thing isn't good for my heart..."   
  
Staring at her disgruntled looking friends, Setsuna decided that an Ice Age would be good about now. Yes, a nice looong Ice Age.  
  
Author's Concluding Notes: Uh...yeah. So short. Next chapter will be up..in what I hope will be a short time period. IÕll try to make in longer. ^^; Review, my friends, review! E-mail: ThePinkMatrix@aol.com 


End file.
